Truths Revealed
by girltogirl
Summary: After finding out she's also a Blackwell, Diana turns to the last person she thought she would. COMPLETE.
1. Broken

**A/N: The beginning just takes off from the very last few moments of episode 1x19, 'Crystal'. Enjoy!**

* * *

"It's you," said the blonde standing right in front of me.

I gave her a confused look. "What's me?"

"You're the other Blackwell in the circle. You're my sister," Cassie said, gazing at me in a way I've never her seen her look at me before. Like she was in awe.

"Ha, ha. Very funny. You got me," I said, sarcastically, after a beat of silence. I gave her a playful shove. "I'm serious about leaving the circle, though. Once we're done dealing with the witch hunters, _I'm _done."

The shorter girl kept staring at me with her crystal blue, sad, sad eyes. "I'm not joking. You couldn't get in the mine because you're the other Blackwell child."

I stopped my own blabbering, and looked at her. She looked sincere. I didn't know what to think.

"What do you mean?" I bit my lip. What on earth was the girl talking about? There _was _no other Blackwell witch; at least, not one that I knew of.

Cassie's eyes filled with sympathy and understanding. "Look, apparently there's some supposed other Blackwell child in our circle," she said, trying to speak calmly, but I could tell she was excited.

"Uh huh," I said, sounding unconvinced. "What, exactly, led you to this theory?"

"Jake's grandfather. He...he told us that Blackwell wanted lots of children. Plural. He said that he wanted enough Balcoin blood, so the next circle - _ours - _would be dark. Full of evil..." Cassie explained, gently, trailing off.

I stared at her in shock. _"What?"_

Cassie bobbed her head, agreeing. "At first, I didn't believe it, but - "

"I don't believe it at _all."_

Cassie bit her lip. "But listen, Diana. After, Jake told me that Isaac had said something similar. That there was another Blackwell witch in the circle."

I frowned. "Since when do we trust Isaac, and especially Jake?"

The blonde gave me a tight-lipped smile. "Good point. However, Faye was convinced she was the other Blackwell sibling, because she found out her mother and my father had a...fling, to put it lightly. She was convinced she could do individual magic. Probably why she stopped in front of the motorcycle."

"But she isn't?"

"No. She still couldn't do individual magic."

"And neither can I."

"But you couldn't get into the mine, could you?"

"No..." I paused, trailing off, wondering where this was going.

"There was a spell placed on that mine a long time ago. No witch with my - or, _our - _magic could ever enter. The spell prevents all witches with dark magic from entering the mine."

"So?" I snapped. I couldn't help it; I was starting to worry a little.

"Tell me again; what happened when you tried to enter the mine?" Cassie demanded, fiercely.

I let out a breath. "I couldn't breathe; it felt like my lungs were collapsing. It felt as if I - "

" - had run out of air," we finished together. My eyes grew wide. _Is she serious? _She looked dead serious. Maybe...maybe this wasn't a joke. Oh, god.

"Cassie...please tell me you're joking," I said, sounding worried and hopeful at the same time.

"Di, I wish I were," the smaller girl said, sadly.

"No..." I whispered, more to myself than to her.

The blonde stepped closer, and I took a step back, bumping into my dresser. She hesitated, sensing I needed my space. "Diana, listen. I know it's a lot to take in. I've been where you are right now."

"No, you haven't," I whispered, softly. "I don't believe you."

"It's true, Diana. You're the other Blackwell witch in the circle. You...you're my sister. We have the same father, and we share the same dark magic," Cassie said, a little desperately.

"Y-you're crazy," I sputtered out, looking at her in disbelief. I walked around her, toward my door.

"Diana, I know this is hard for you to understand - "

I shook my head, turning back to face her. _"Don't," _I managed to choke out, desperately. I didn't want to hear this. Not today, not any day. I couldn't believe this. I didn't _want _to believe this. "Cassie, I know you want me to stay in the circle, but telling me something as huge as _this? _What you're saying isn't going to make me stay; it's a lie. Only another reason for me to leave._"_

"It's not a lie, Diana!"

I faced back toward the door, away from Cassie. I didn't reply, just wiped angrily at my tear-filled eyes.

"Remember the time we set your dress on fire?" Cassie asked, lowering her voice. I hesitated, thinking. Of course I remembered. "All the times we did magic together, didn't you feel _something?" _

I knew the answer before I could even think about it. "Yes," I whispered, glancing over my shoulder at her. She looked so sad and vulnerable.

"I'd never felt a connection that strong, not with Adam, not even with my own father," she admitted, giving me a small smile.

I flinched. I'd felt it too, but I was only just realizing it, when I was really thinking about it. I remembered how our energies had connected, so strong and powerful. I'd never felt a stronger sense of energy pass between me and someone else before. It was exciting, it was real. It had felt...amazing. I had felt like I could do anything. I had felt so strong, so powerful. So sure of myself. So in control.

Now, all I felt was scared. I didn't _want_ to be a part of the Blackwell legacy. I didn't _want _to have dark magic. I didn't care to be a part of something as awful as being a Blackwell. What Cassie had, what I'd seen her do, it wasn't, what Faye considered, a gift. It was a _curse. _

The tears managed to squeeze their way out of my eyes, and down my cheeks. "But...but...what about my dad?" I whispered. I couldn't imagine my dad being someone else. How could my dad not be Charles Meade? I grew up thinking of him as my dad. I became a woman in front of _his _eyes, not someone else's. My dad was one of my favorite people. He was one of the most important people in my life. He was one of the only people I trusted in the whole world. Finding out he wasn't my father changed everything. What would happen if he found out? Would he still treat me like his little girl? Would he still love me? Or would he disown me, kick me out? Never talk to me again? I knew I wouldn't be able to handle that.

Cassie looked like she wanted to hug me, but restrained herself, in case I lashed out at her. Which I would've, but still.

"I'm so sorry, Diana," Cassie said, sadly. She reached out to me.

I felt a sudden blast of anger inside of me. "Leave me alone!" I spat, swatting her away.

"Diana - "

"Get out, Cassie." _Get out, or I'll have to force you out._ I was losing it.

"No, we need to talk about this. What this means for us, and for - "

I couldn't stand to hear another word. "_No!" _I shouted, in rage, in pain. In a panic, I squeezed my eyes shut, and clasped my hands over my ears. I could still hear a loud _crash _through my covered ears_, _however, and I opened my eyes to see Cassie suddenly lying on her back, crushed against the wall. I just did what I'd seen her do so many times, which scared me even more. I'd thrown her backward with my mind.

"Oh, my god," I gasped as I raced over. "_Cassie!" _I shouted. I bent down beside her, panicked. I shook her, shouting her name. _Oh, god. What have I done? _I thought desperately to myself.

"_Cassie! Cassie!" _I shouted, still shaking her. Salty tears stung my eyes, and fell down my cheeks. Tonight was not my night.

Suddenly, the blonde let out a gasp, trying to breathe Her eyes fluttered open and closed. "Oh, thank god," I whispered to myself, in relief.

"Diana?" came the hoarse whisper of one injured Cassie Blake.

"Shh, don't say anything. I'm calling an ambulance," I said, softly, trying to choke back more tears from spilling down my cheeks. Cassie squeezed my hand in response before closing her eyes again. I could see blood trickling from the side of her head, and there were bruises on one eye, her chin, and several scattered on her arms and lower back.

I called 911, stating that this was an emergency, and that I needed an ambulance right away. I gave my address when requested, then hung up. I sat back next to Cassie, rocking back and forth, crying, worrying. I checked for a pulse several times until the ambulance came. Then, suddenly, she was up and gone.

I looked around my room, angry, ashamed, sad. What had happened to Cassie had proved that I _was _just like the blonde, which meant I really _was _a Blackwell descendant. I shivered. I suddenly felt sick. My whole world, as I knew it, had changed.

**xXxXx**

I sat on my bed, suddenly unsure what to do with this new information. Suddenly unsure what I should be doing at all. I was suddenly questioning everything about myself; who I really was, where I really came from. Nothing made sense anymore. I numb and cold inside. I felt empty. I didn't feel like myself.

I had an urge to call Melissa or Adam, to tell them what had happened and who I really was. I wanted to pour my heart and soul out to one of them, to tell them how I felt. But did I really want to talk to people who didn't understand? I wished I hadn't freaked out on Cassie; I really could've used a friend like her at the moment. She would've helped me.

Then I saw the light bulb go off; literally. There was someone who, although didn't have dark magic like Cassie and I, could understand my situation exactly.

I got out my cell phone, and punched in a number. The tears quickly came back, and I found myself crying as I could hear the phone ringing on the receiving end.

"_Oh, hi, Meade," _came a cold, drawling voice on the other end of the line.

"Faye," I sobbed. "I need to talk to you."

"_Diana?" _Faye questioned, losing the attitude. She suddenly sounded worried and sincere. _"What's wrong?"_

"Can I come over?" I choked out. The tears stung, falling faster and harder.

"_The door's open," _came the reply on the other end. "_Feel free." _I couldn't help but smile when I heard those words. Faye, for once, was being...nice. I guess she was trying to thank me for saving her life earlier tonight.

"Thanks Faye," I said, softly. I let out a sniffle.

"_Don't mention it," _she said, and I swear I could hear a smile in her voice. Before I could reply, she hung up.

I raced downstairs and out the door, but as I locked the door behind me, I saw my dad's car turn into the driveway. He got out of the car, a tired expression on his face. "Hi, kiddo. Sorry I'm home so late; I got stuck in a meeting."

I hesitated. I didn't even know what to say to him. I wanted to cry and tell him what Cassie had told me, and what had happened. But I didn't want to lose him, even though I was beginning to feel like I already had. "It's okay, Dad. I'm going over to Faye's; is that okay?" I said, putting on a bright smile.

My father's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. "Faye's? Why? I didn't know you two were friends," he said, with a bit of amusement.

I shrugged, not replying. I headed toward my car, feeling his eyes following me. "Di, are you alright? You seem...distant and sad."

"Yeah, I'm just...Faye needs me, and I want to be there for her," I replied, glancing back at him, cautiously. He didn't seem to be focused on me; he just seemed out of it. Did he already know? Was that why he was suddenly acting a little...weird? Had he known all of these years? I didn't know what to think anymore. I didn't know the truths from the lies anymore.

"Okay, sweetie. Just don't stay out too late." He smiled at me, before heading inside the house. My heart broke into a million pieces.

"Why me?" I whispered to myself, as more tears began to form and fall.

**xXxXx**

As Faye had said, the door was open, so I pushed it open, and called out to her.

Faye came trotting down the stairs, a worried look on her face. "Diana...?"

"Is your mom home?"

"No, she's out at dinner with the faculty staff from school."

"Oh..." I said, twisting my hands together. I was suddenly nervous.

"So... do you want to tell me what happened? You've had me worried for the past hour."

"Why are you being so nice?" I blurted out. I blushed; that hadn't meant to come out of my mouth. I quickly glanced at her before looking down.

"Why did you want to talk to me of all people?" Faye retorted, smirking. I couldn't help but slip up a tiny smile.

"I have a problem."

Faye sighed. "Diana, if you want Adam back, just use a seduction spell. It should work. I'll help, if it'll make you shut up."

"Not _that _kind of problem! And why I use a seduction spell? That's lame."

"Says the girl who can't move on from the guy who's eyelashes are bigger than his brain," Faye smirked again.

"Faye..."

"Okay, okay. Out with it."

"I'm John Blackwell's long lost daughter."

Silence.

"Faye?"

Faye had a strange look in her eyes. Was she..._jealous? _But whatever it was, she covered it up. "Long lost daughter, hmm? That's one way to put it," she joked.

"Cassie told me when I told her I couldn't enter the mine."

"Great. Good for you. That doesn't explain why you came to me, all upset and mopey."

"I almost killed Cassie."

"But you didn't."

"No."

"Damn_," _Faye frowned in disappointment.

"Faye!"

She smirked. "Just kidding."

I sighed. "I shouldn't have come. You think this whole thing is a joke. Well guess what, Faye? It's not funny, at all."

I turned to leave, but Faye grabbed my arm. "Diana, I'm sorry. I was just trying to lighten the mood. You walked in here like a sad, depressed, puppy, which is saying something. Just talk to me."

My heart warmed a little. Faye really could be a good friend when she wanted to be. I sat down, and told her everything. She listened without interrupting once. I told her about what Cassie told me, what I did to her, and my conversation with my father afterwards. And all the times I cried, Faye wrapped her arms around me, holding me close. It felt good to be comforted like that after everything that happened tonight.

"...and so, I don't even know what to say to him, Faye. I'm freaking out. I don't know the first thing about all of this dark magic stuff, and what I'm supposed to do. I just wish..." I broke off, sobbing. Faye just let me cry, a sympathetic look on her face.

"Diana, you're a strong, smart, beautiful girl. You're very brave, and you go for honesty. All I can say is, be all those things by telling your father the truth."

"What if he doesn't love me anymore?" I gasped out, between sobs. I didn't remember the last time I'd cried this hard.

"You know something?" Faye asked, softly. "Charles Meade _is _your dad, and always will be. It's the man who raises you, who treats you right. That's what a dad is. Not someone who disappears for sixteen years, and only reappears in your finest, darkest hour. Blackwell doesn't know the first thing about you; Meade is one of your best friends. He's been there for you your whole life. And hopefully, he'll see it the same way. That you're still his daughter, no matter what. Biology doesn't always determine our family; it's the people we surround ourselves with."

"Wow," I said, softly. "Faye, that's...just amazing. You're amazing," I said, smiling. "Thanks for listening, by the way. I'm sorry if I was any trouble. I just didn't have anyone else to turn to."

Faye shrugged, her cheeks turning pink. "Don't tell anyone, or I'll lose my title as 'badass'," she said, sternly. "So, I really think you should talk to him. It should be soon, because if he finds out from someone else, it'll make it worse for him, I think."

I nodded my head, slowly. "I think you're right. What should I do about my magic? I don't want to end up like Cassie, almost choking people with my mind without meaning to."

Faye shook her head. "You won't; you've learned from Cassie's mistakes. The only thing you need to worry about is learning to control your emotions better."

"I'm not very good at that, I'm afraid," I said, sighing in defeat.

"I don't know about that," Faye replied. "You've never seemed to let on how you were truly feeling to others. You pretended you were over Adam, but whenever you saw him with Cassie..."

"Maybe you're right. But I can't help what I'm feeling _inside, _only how I display it to everyone."

Faye bit her lip, chewing on it. "Look, you saved my ass from making a stupid mistake tonight, so how about I return the favor?"

I frowned at her. "How so?"

"I don't know."

"Wow, Faye."

She smirked at me. "I can try and help you. I know I'm nothing like you, or Cassie, but I'm good at playing with people's emotions. Especially in bed," she added, winking at me.

"_Faye!_" I shrieked. "That was definitely _not _something I needed to know."

She rolled her eyes. "God, Diana, take a joke; your head was so wrapped up in tonight's episode of 'Luke, I am your father', I thought I'd try and make you laugh."

"How can I laugh at a time like this?"

"My mistake. But sometimes, you know, laughter is the best medicine."

I felt tears pool in my eyes, for what felt like the fiftieth time tonight, as I thought of my dad. He used to say that all the time.

"Diana...Di, I'm sorry. I'll be good, I promise," Faye added quickly, noticing. Of course, it was all about her. It had to have been something she did, why else would I be crying? She grabbed my right hand and squeezed it. I felt a jolt of electricity at her touch, felt the warmth of her hand. I flinched. I didn't even remember why I'd come to her in the first place.

"I...I need to go," I said, quickly, taking my hand back. I stood up and grabbed my coat, which I had taken off earlier. I needed time to myself, to process all of this.

"Diana? What's wrong? Please don't be mad," Faye said, a little worried.

I didn't reply, just shrugged my coat on, and walked briskly toward the door. I heard Faye follow me, close behind. "Did I do something?"

"I just...can't right now, okay? Thanks for talking to me," I said swiftly, reaching for the door. I didn't look back at the taller brunette.

"Diana - "

"I'll see you in school, Faye."

I opened the door, and walked quickly away, not looking back once. But I could feel her gaze burning into me, following me with her eyes until I was out of sight.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? I'm not sure how I feel about this one. Should I extend this story from a oneshot? Please review and let me know what you thought! As you know, I love reviews :) **


	2. Monster

**A/N: Wow, I didn't expect to get this many reviews, or alerts! You guys are the best, truly.**

**This is a revised version of Chapter Two (Monster) because I didn't like some of the dialogue I wrote. **

**Enjoy! And review, please. They really make my day! xx**

* * *

_I'm a monster_. That was what I kept telling myself as I walked toward the abandoned house, crunching on grass and dead leaves. _I'm a monster._

It had been a few days since Cassie had told me that I was her sister. After running out of Faye's house the night I attacked Cassie, I sped home and brushed past my dad, up to my room, where I lay on my bed, sobbing. I fell asleep with a wet pillow, and a crusty nose. When the next day came, I hadn't gotten over myself, crying and laying on my bed all day. My dad let me skip school, noticing how depressed I was. I ignored all texts and calls from the circle, asking what had happened. I didn't have the heart to tell them.

I was icy toward my dad - no, _Charles _- all evening during dinner, when I'd finally stepped out of my room. I knew I shouldn't have been that cold towards him, but I was angry and sad. I didn't know how to talk to him anymore, so I decided shutting him out would make things easier. I was wrong, of course; it was hard to miss the flash of pain in his eyes. But what could I do? I wanted to yell at him: _I'm not your real daughter! _But of course, I could never do that to him.

I hadn't even gone to visit Cassie yet; I was so afraid of many things. I was scared to know her condition. What if she was dead? And even if she was fine, how would she treat me, act around me? Would she be angry? Scared? Maybe both? I would be. I had felt an overwhelming sense of guilt since I'd thrown her across the room, injuring her. And I felt even worse about not visiting her, but, god, how was I supposed to handle seeing her lay in a hospital bed, with a hospital gown on, knowing I was the cause of her being in that position in the first place? It was too much.

I was a monster.

I shivered in my coat as I walked up to the abandoned house, the air crisp and cold. I could see my breath every time I breathed out. God, it was freezing. Even my hands wrapped snug in my gloves were beginning to get numb.

I stepped inside, and went straight towards the main room, where the circle usually met. I could see the remaining four witches sitting on the couches, waiting for me. They had been talking, but stopped when they noticed me.

"Hey, there you are," Adam said. "We were wondering what took you so long."

I glanced at Faye, whose gaze was boring into me. I knew I was going to need to talk to her later, to explain about the other night. I cleared my throat, awkwardly, turing to look at Adam.

"Sorry; there was a lot of traffic."

"Well, I'm glad you came. Now we can start."

"Start what?" I asked, a little nervously.

"The meeting?" Faye said, in a slightly "uh-duh" tone.

"Oh, right," I said, still not looking at her. She frowned at me, slightly put off.

Melissa sighed. "Does _anyone _know what the hell happened to Cassie?"

"Yeah, I was wondering that..." Adam trailed off, looking at Jake. Jake noticed.

"What?" he said softly, menacingly. "Got a problem with me, Conant?"

"You're BFFs with the witch hunters; why don't you ask them what they did to Cassie?"

_It wasn't the witch hunters, it was me! _I wanted to shout.

"Conant, when are you going to get past that? I'm not with the witch hunters anymore, remember?"

"Oh, _sure," _Adam sneered. "Like we're that gullible."

Jake shrugged. "Believe what you want."

"Oh c'mon, Jake. You still talk to Isaac."

"Isaac's different."

"So we've heard," Adam said, coldly.

Jake looked angry. Before he could reply, however, Melissa stepped between them.

"Guys, stop fighting. We don't have time for your issues with each other right now."

"Yeah, you guys fight like an old married couple," Faye muttered.

Everyone was quiet for a few seconds. I could feel my heart beating fast. I knew I had to tell them. It was now or never.

"I...I need to confess something," I said, softly.

They all looked at me. Faye knew what was coming, I could tell. She gave me an encouraging smile, and I wanted to smile back, but I couldn't. My mouth was dry, my lip trembling, my hands shaking slightly.

"I hurt Cassie," I whispered. "I'm the one who did it, not the witch hunters." I stopped talking, feeling the tears come to my eyes. I glanced around at Adam's, Jake's, and Melissa's faces, wanting to see what they thought, waiting for their reactions.

"What do you mean 'you hurt Cassie'?" Adam asked, nervously and angrily.

"Not on purpose!" I quickly amended. "It...It's complicated." Oh boy, I wasn't helping my case at all.

Jake looked worried. "Wait, are you saying that - "

"Yes, Jake," I whispered. "I'm...I'm the other Blackwell witch in the circle."

Silence. I could feel my hands shaking, my heart beating fast. I couldn't swallow, couldn't breathe. The tears started coming again, but I managed to hold them back so they wouldn't fall. I couldn't help but look at Faye again, and she had...was that a proud gleam in her eyes? Was she..._proud _of me? Something had definitely changed between the two of us the other night, I was sure of it now.

Melissa broke the silence, looking at me, carefully. "So...you have, like, what Cassie has? Dark magic?"

"Uh, I guess," I mumbled. I was more ashamed of myself than I'd ever been in my whole life. Confessing to the circle was worse than I thought it would be. Melissa, however, didn't seem to think so. She raced over and gave me a hug. I was too surprised for a moment to hug her back, but then I wrapped my arms around her and squeezed, tightly. I really needed the circle with me right now, more than ever.

"God, Diana," Melissa breathed, pulling back. She didn't say anything else, just looked at my tear-filled eyes and hugged me again.

Adam swallowed. "What happened to Cassie, though?"

I bit my lip. I took a deep breath, and told them everything that happened; how, when I raced to the mine after hearing the gunshot, I couldn't get in. What Cassie and I had talked about, and what she told me when she realized who I was. How I had panicked, angry and sad and scared, and I'd screamed for her to stop. And that when I opened my eyes, I saw Cassie flying through the air, smashing into the wall.

I was crying by the time I finished, and to my surprise, Adam came and wrapped his arms around me, the first to comfort me. I knew now that I had the circle's support and acceptance. After all, Cassie and I were exactly alike, and they'd accepted her. When we pulled back, I noticed Faye staring at Adam, slightly annoyed. Why?

"Thanks," I said to him, smiling through my tears.

He looked confused. "For what?"

"Just...accepting me. I can hardly stand to look at myself in the mirror anymore," I said.

"Have any of you gone to visit her at the hospital, yet?" I whispered, glancing around at them.

"I have. I went with Melissa and Conant," Jake said.

"How was she when you saw her?" I asked.

"She was in pretty bad shape, Diana," Melissa said, glancing at me, sympathetically.

"How bad?" I asked, nervously.

"Bad enough," Jake said, softly, a faraway look in his eyes. "I think the doctors said something about how she was almost paralyzed from the waist, down."

"Oh, my god," I gulped.

"A-and she's in a coma," Melissa added.

I was a monster.

"Diana, it's not your fault," Adam said, softly but firmly.

"He's right; you didn't ask to have dark magic," Jake added.

I looked at them, gratefully. "I haven't gone to visit her yet," I mumbled. "I'm just so scared that...that..." I trailed off, biting my lip.

"We understand," Melissa said.

"I don't think you do."

"What do you mean?" Adam asked.

"You don't know what it's like to hurt someone without really thinking about it. Without control."

"You're right; we don't understand. But I think Melissa was saying that we understand _why _you haven't visited Cassie yet, not _how _you feel," Jake said.

"Oh, right," I murmured, smiling sheepishly.

"Just know that we're here for you," Melissa said. She smiled at me, and I couldn't help but return the favor.

I glanced over at Faye, who hadn't said anything in a while. I really needed to talk to her, to explain why I'd up and left her so suddenly the other night. She was looking at me with an odd expression on her face. She didn't seem angry, just...sad.

"Faye, can I talk to you?" I asked, surprising everyone, including her.

"Aren't you talking to me now?" Faye said, all fake innocence.

I sighed. "Please?"

She rolled her eyes, but finally got up the couch, and followed me away from the others. I saw Melissa and Jake exchange glances out of the corner of my eye, while Adam just looked amused.

"Look, about the other night - "

Faye cut me off. "It's fine."

I shook my head. "No, it isn't. You were good to me, and then I just left you."

"You were hurting, Di. And you still are. You needed time to think things over on your own, I get that."

I gazed at her, surprised at her understanding. "You weren't mad, were you?"

Faye smirked. "Okay, maybe a little. But when I really thought about it, I realized how much you were going through, and you were on edge. I wasn't mad at you even three minutes after you left."

"Oh," I said, biting my lip. Faye got that weird look on her face again. "What?" I asked her, noticing.

"Nothing," she said, shrugging.

"It's not 'nothing', Faye. Something's going on with you," I said, suspiciously.

"It's nothing," she repeated. And there they were; Faye's walls were back up, guarding her feelings from everyone. The others looked at us, wondering what the two of us were talking about.

"Okay..." I said, knowing I sounded unconvinced.

She reached out and poked my stomach. "You worry too much."

"Faye, everything you do worries me," I said, sighing, and she laughed.

"Great, it's like I have another mom."

**xXxXx**

You ran as far away from her as you could. In your mind, of course. Physically, you were walking briskly toward your car, ignoring the cold air biting away at your face. You didn't want to feel like this, _couldn't _feel this way about her. The way her soft brown eyes looked at you, the way her hands felt when you grabbed them the other night. Her hair, so soft and a beautiful brown. Her smile was like the rays of the sun. You knew it was corny, but that was how you felt, every time you saw her. But you knew you would never tell _her _that, because what would she say if she knew? You'd get the cold shoulder, of course.

Were you even ready for someone as amazing as her? All your life, you'd forced yourself on guys for sex, using them, so you could pretend you didn't like _her. _That you was like every other girl. But it never worked, because the next day, you would see her, and you could feel your own desire, your own need, to be close to her. To get to know her in a way you never could.

Why you felt that way, you could never understand. It wasn't fair, in your opinion. You didn't want to feel that way. You knew you didn't stand a chance against so many others. You knew you'd never have her.

But when she called you the other night, in tears and pain, how could you have said no? You cared about the girl, far more than the girl in question knew. And when she came over, crying, how could you have resisted holding her close, comforting her? It had felt good wrapping your arms around the girl of your dreams, being there for her. And it felt good that the girl had come to you of all people. And then you'd gripped her hands, tightly, and you could practically feel the electricity surging between the two of you, and you wanted to hold her forever, never letting go. But you could tell the girl was freaked out, and so she'd left you there, sitting alone in the dark.

There were some days when you wanted to shout to the world how much you loved her. How much you wanted to be with her. To feel your lips pressed against each other's, to feel your tongues collide. You _desired _the girl, and it scared you more than anything. You had allowed yourself to get too close to the girl that night, but that would never happen again, you promised herself. So you would keep hiding behind her sarcastic, bitchy attitude, even if it meant pushing the girl away. The girl in question deserved to be happy with whoever she picked, and because that someone would never be you, you knew you could never tell her how you felt. It would only make the girl carry a burden of knowing she'd hurt you.

So you kept to herself, and that was that.

You got in your car, and drove away, as fast as you could go.


	3. Wonderland

**A/N: A huge thanks to all of my lovely reviewers! And a huge thanks for all the alerts! You're all amazing. Once again, sorry for the delay. Still trying to figure out where I'm going with this story. Please bear with me! x**

* * *

I finally came back to school the following Friday after the meeting, ready to face the day head-on. I'd taken another three days off of school, so I could let all my emotions pool on my pillow. I didn't remember the last time I'd spent so much time crying. I rarely got out of bed unless I had to use the restroom, or eat. I was so emotionally exhausted, I couldn't even bring myself to take a shower. Yeah, I guess I was in a pretty bad place. There were some moments when I felt like myself again, happy and in control. Then, there were other moments - less and less frequently - when I began crying out of distress and anguish at my burden.

Finally, on Thursday, I'd forced myself out of my room, and I actually sat at the dining room, eating in there with my fa - no, _Charles_, rather than in my room. This had been the second dinner I'd had with my dad since I found out about my Blackwell heritage, and I still didn't say anything to him. He seemed happy I was out of my room, and tried to cheer me up all through dinner. Guilt washed over me like a flood. I couldn't even bring myself to pretend to laugh.I was all cried out at that point, and I just wanted to go back to school so I could be busy. I needed to by busy; it was my way of coping with things hard to deal with.

When I came back to school, I pretended I was fine, that everything was okay. I smiled and nodded at familiar faces, and walked toward my locker. I was dialing the combination on the lock, when it suddenly clicked open. I blinked in surprise.

"Faye, that isn't funny," I said, sighing. I spun around, bumping into the shorter brunette.

"I couldn't help myself," she shrugged. God, she looked awful. Her eyes were bloodshot, and her face was pale.

"What happened to you?" Blunt, I know. "You look sick, or something."

"I'm not _sick..." _she replied, trailing off. Ha, fat chance. She looked like she was about to pass out.

"Faye, you look like you're about to pass out."

"I'm _fine," _Faye grumbled.

"Uh huh," I said, sarcastically.

Faye closed her eyes as the bell rang, loudly. "I'll see you later, Diana," she mumbled.

What the hell was that even about? Faye was so stubborn, sometimes. _And _I was late to class. I groaned to myself. I raced toward class, where, when I ran in, everybody was already sitting. I gulped. I was never late to class. Whoops.

"Miss Meade, so nice of you to join us," the teacher said, dryly. "Please take your seat, and get out your text book. We're on page 394."

I sat down quickly, next to Melissa. She grinned at me, knowingly. I rolled my eyes, and mouthed, "Faye."

"What's she done this time?" Melissa whispered. She glanced up, cautiously, at the teacher who was still lecturing on and on about something. God knows what.

"Nothing. I think there's something wrong with her."

"What do you mean?"

"Did you see how she looked this morning?" I whispered back. "She looked awful."

Melissa frowned. "Awful, how?"

"Um, like 'she just saw a ghost' awful. Her eyes were so red, and she looked sick to her stomach."

"Do you know what's wrong?" Melissa asked, worried about her friend.

"No. I tried asking her, but she denied it, saying she was fine. I offered to take her to the nurse."

Melissa groaned. I glanced at her, in surprise. "What?"

She didn't reply, just rested her head on the table. Her eyes closed.

"Melissa?"

"Mmph."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't feel well," Melissa murmured, her eyes still closed. "My head feels like it's on fire."

I didn't reply, just rubbed her back sympathetically.

"Oh, god, I think I know what's wrong with Faye," Melissa groaned.

"What?" I whispered, leaning close to Melissa.

"We had some of that Devil's Spirit, the drugs Callum gave me, last night."

_"What?" _I whispered harshly. "Are you crazy? Do you not remember what happened last time when you overdosed on that stuff?" I was angry. Beyond angry. What was she thinking? What were _both_ of them thinking? Faye was there when Melissa had almost killed herself from the drugs.

"I...know," Melissa murmured. "But...you should've seen Faye, Di. She came to my house almost in tears, and she looked so sad and...and lonely. She asked if I still had some, and I didn't want to say no, not when she was...like that."

"So? That doesn't mean you should've given her any!" I snipped. "You should've just talked to her, and comforted her."

Melissa didn't reply, just grumbled slightly. "Headache."

I sighed, irritated. "How much did you have?"

"Don't know."

"I'm taking you to the nurse."

"Please don't," Melissa begged, softly.

"Why not?" I demanded. "Look at you."

Melissa sat up at my angry tone. "God, Diana. Loud much?" she hissed. Then she looked at me, guiltily. "Sorry. I know you're right."

I sighed. Then something that Melissa said, that'd been nagging at the back of my mind, occurred, and I asked, "Why did Faye come over in the first place?"

She shrugged. Hmm.

"I think...I'd like to go to the nurse now," Melissa stuttered.

I raised my hand, requesting the teacher if I could take her to the nurse. He looked at us suspiciously, but nodded. I packed up her stuff, then mine. I practically had to carry her out of the room, and down the hall to the office where the nurse was.

Melissa lay on one of the small couches in the office, and I sat beside her, telling the nurse everything I knew.

I only hoped Faye was alright.

**xXxXx **

All you wanted to do was forget about her. But you couldn't fucking get her out of your damn head. You wanted her, she didn't want you, at least, not in that way. It was that simple. You felt like crying, because she was one of the only people you've actually fallen for, and yet you couldn't have her, and you never would.

You drove to Melissa's house because you needed space. Away from her, away from everyone. You'd been grateful that you hadn't seen her at school all week, because you were afraid of how you'd act around her. You swallowed your pride, and knocked on Melissa's door, and she opened it, greeting you with warm eyes. You barely managed to keep your tears in check, you noted in disappointment. Surely Melissa was bound to notice them and ask questions.

You didn't want questions, you didn't want to think at all. You asked her about her remaining stash of Devil's Spirit. She gave you a small bag full of the shit, and you eyed it hungrily, ripping it open. She watched you silently, worriedly.

"What's wrong, Faye?" Melissa asked, and you ignored her.

"Let's have some fun, shall we?" you said instead, a smile creeping up on your face.

"Faye..."

You ignored Melissa, dipping your thumb and index finger in the small baggie, and grabbed a bunch of the white-powdered drug. You tilted your head back, and let the drug fall into your mouth.

It happened almost instantly. The room grew colorful and bright. Colors danced everywhere, and you reached out to touch them. Shapes danced before your eyes: circle, triangle, squares. And then the numbers came, followed by letters. You giggled as you saw the letters forming your name: Faye Chamberlain. The ceiling above you opened up into a bright, colorful sky filled with circles. You reached out to touch the circles, and you surprised yourself when you popped one. It was like Wonderland, you thought to yourself, smiling.

The letters form another name: Diana Meade.

Diana? Who was Diana? You didn't know anyone by that strange, foreign name.

Suddenly, the light grew too bright, and you screamed so loudly, an earthquake occurred, shaking the entire...were you even in a room anymore? The walls had disappeared and you hadn't even noticed. Gone was the color, gone were the shapes, numbers, letters. Suddenly, you were surrounded by nothing. It was pitch-black everywhere, and you screamed in terror.

There was a girl standing next to you, suddenly, but when you tried to poke her, you couldn't feel her at all. You screamed again, louder. And then your head was on fire, and you didn't remember the last time you felt so much pain.

You found a hole, and you looked down, to see if you could see anything. It reminded you of the rabbit hole from Alice in Wonderland.

"Alice?" you screamed. "Alice?"

And you fell down that dark, dark hole into nothing.

The next thing you knew, you were lying in your bed, panting and sweating. You wheezed, trying to breathe. You didn't even know how you got there. You fell back asleep, and woke up the next morning, feeling like shit. You groaned from the migraine that had your head practically throbbing.

You looked in your mirror, realizing how fucked up you looked; like you were still high.

And you still remembered her.

**xXxXx **

Lunch came around, and I was sitting down with Cassie and Adam, when I heard the piercing scream. I scrambled up, recognizing it as if it were my own. I stood up, and pushed past the students, who stood there with their eyes wide, mouths open slightly.

I saw her lying on the floor, twitching and shaking. Her eyes were rolled in the back of her head, and she her face was deathly pale. Faye.

"Oh, my god," I gasped. I crouched beside her. It was like Deja Vu. _Damn it, Faye, why did you have to be so stupid? _

I barely noticed the crowd of students that had surrounded us, until I realized we needed help.

"Don't just stand there!" I snapped at someone. "Get help!"

The someone in question obliged and ran as fast as she could. Cassie and Adam finally managed to reach us, and gasped when they saw the brunette on the floor, wheezing and panting. There were tears steaming down her face.

Cassie crouched beside me, trying to still Faye, while Adam yelled at everyone to back up, to give us space. I thanked them both, silently.

"What happened?" Cassie demanded, looking at me.

"Melissa told me she took Devil's Spirit last night," I whispered, and I suddenly felt a burst in my chest, like I wanted to cry. Strange. I didn't realize I felt that strongly for Faye; I hadn't even cried when the same thing happened to Melissa.

"Breathe," I whispered to Faye, clutching her arms, trying to calm her uncontrollable body.

Cassie frowned at me. "What? But isn't that stuff dangerous?"

"Obviously," I muttered.

Suddenly, there came some loud voices from the back of the room. "Out of the way."

"Move, everyone."

"Don't just stand there, gawking like parrots." I smiled when I heard that; it sounded like something Faye would say.

Three large, burly security officers appeared, along with the principal and Faye's mother, Dawn Chamberlain. Dawn gasped when she saw her daughter, and ordered the officers to take her. They gently requested that Cassie and I move, so they could take Faye. As they lifted her up onto a stretcher, I tried stifling a sob, but it came out as a choked noise.

_Please. Please, let Faye be okay. _

**xXxXx **

Finally, the last bell of the day rang. I didn't remember the last time I felt so relieved to leave school, but I needed to check on Faye at the hospital.

The rest of the day had been full of students buzzing about what had happened in excited and hushed tones. I felt myself getting angrier and angrier. Did they have no tact? Did they not think about how I felt about all of this? I didn't need to be reminded over and over again about what had happened.

I didn't even know why I was so upset and worried for Faye in the first place. We were never close. We always butted heads. And until Saturday, I had always kept my distance from her, considering her to be a cold, heartless bitch. The only time we had any interaction was during the meetings with the entire circle. But for some reason, I was taking this a lot harder than I had with Melissa, which was weird.

Cassie and Adam were also coming to the hospital, and Melissa was still passed out from her small dosage. But, I had yet to call Jake. I wondered how badly he would take it when he found out, as I dialed his number, considering Faye and him went...a long way back.

After three rings, Jake answered. "Hello?"

"Hi, Jake. It's Diana."

"Diana?" Jake sounded confused, maybe wondering how I got his number. The only people in the circle he had given his number to was Cassie and Faye.

"Yeah," I said, switching the phone to my other ear, and cradling it with my shoulder as I began driving.

"Uh, what's up?" Talk about awkward.

"Faye is in the hospital." Straight to the point.

"What?" Jake practically yelled. "What the hell happened?"

"Devil's Spirit. You can take it from there."

Jake sighed. "I'm on my way." He hung up.

I felt the blood rushing to my ears and boil under my skin. What if they couldn't treat Faye in time? What if she died? What if...?

_Pull yourself together, Diana, _I thought to myself.

As I entered the hospital, I practically ran straight for the counter, where the registration was. The lady behind the counter was focused on typing on her computer, but looked up when she noticed me panting.

"Can I help you?"

"Is...is there a Faye Chamberlain here? I need to see her."

"Are you family?"

"No, but - "

"Then I'm sorry, but only family is allowed at this time."

"C-could you just check to make sure she's okay?"

The woman sighed. "What did you say her name was?"

"Faye Chamberlain."

"Could you spell that, please?"

"F-A-Y-E C-H-A-M-B-E-R-L-A-I-N."

The woman thanked me, and typed into her computer. For some reason, the sound of the click-clacking of the keys soothed me. But only a little. She asked if she could have one moment, and I said sure. I sat down in a nearby chair, and saw Cassie, Adam, and Jake all running towards the entrance of the building. Cassie noticed me, and walked over, out of breath. Jake and Adam followed, and sat on either side of me. Cassie stood.

"Is...is...she okay?" the blonde panted.

I shrugged. "I hope so," I murmured.

I glanced back at the reception desk, just as the woman caught my eye and beckoned me over. Jake stood up and followed me; Cassie sat down next to Adam, resting her head on his shoulder. Gag.

"Faye Chamberlain is just fine, Miss," the woman said, giving me a warm smile, which I returned, relieved. "She just had to be emptied of the contents in her stomach. Drugs, I believe."

"Oh, thank god," I breathed, closing my eyes. Beside me, I heard Jake exhale a sigh of relief.

"Look, I can tell you're a girl who really cares for her friend. So you can go visit her."

"Really?" I breathed.

"Just say you're her sister," she replied, grinning.

I laughed, and thanked her about a hundred times before I turned to Jake. "Do you mind waiting here?"

"No," Jake said, smiling at me.

"I'll be right back," I said, and turned and sprinted. I couldn't wait for an elevator, so I ran up the stairs, running through hallway after hallway, until I reached Faye's room.

"Faye," I murmured her name, so quietly, not expecting her to be awake. She was laying flat on her back, her eyes closed. I walked over towards her bed after shutting the door. She looked so peaceful, just laying there, sleeping. I couldn't help it; I bent down and kissed her forehead.

"Diana?" Faye's eyes fluttered open, and I gasped, startled. I pulled back quickly.

"Oh, you're awake," I breathed. "I...I thought you were still asleep."

Faye looked up at me and frowned. "Is it...are you really here?"

"What do you mean 'am I really here'? Of course I am," I said, laughing.

"It's just...you're the last person I expected to see when I opened my eyes," Faye whispered, blushing slightly.

"Why would you think that?" I wondered. I squeezed her hand, this time ignoring the fiery power that spread between us at the touch.

"I...I don't know," she said, sleepily.

"Faye...why did you take the Devil's Spirit?" I asked, gently. I didn't want to send the poor girl over the edge.

"Mm, can we talk about something else?"

"Of course."

When I looked back at Faye again, after no response, I realized she'd fallen asleep again. I stood up, releasing her hand, already missing that warmth. I kissed her forehead again, and left.

**xXxXx **

The next day, Saturday, I got up at 8:00 so I could visit Faye again at 9:00, when visiting hours began. I couldn't stop thinking about the shorter brunette for some reason, how peaceful and beautiful she looked laying in the hospital bed, asleep. I swallowed, trying to clear those thoughts.

For the first time in a week, I felt like I had a reason to get out of bed, to greet the day. Faye needed me, and I wanted to be there for her. She was there for me when I was most vulnerable, and I wanted to return the favor. I even greeted my dad in a more cheerful tone.

Once I was ready, I left for the hospital. I drove as fast I could in the legal range, and without trying to bump into any cars. I reached the hospital early enough, and when it was 9:00, I asked the new receptionist if I could go up. Just as I reached Faye's room, I heard a bunch of commotion from inside. I gasped when I saw staff members and doctors and nurses all in Faye's room, pacing around, panicking, making phone calls.

What the hell was going on?

I walked in the room, only to be asked to leave again.

"What? What's going on?" I demanded of the nurse who was pushing me out.

"The patient in this room is missing."

* * *

**A/N: After writing this chapter, I finally figured out what I wanted to happen in this story. Once again, thanks for all the support. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter, and please, PLEASE review! Reviews make my day! :) x**


	4. Fire

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated this in a while. I hate writer's block.**

**Thank you all so much for all of the reviews!**

* * *

A hand covered your mouth to muffle the sound of your scream. You choked from the stench of the hand, dirty and rusty. Because you were blindfolded, you didn't know who took you, or where you were, but you had a pretty good guess.

You felt yourself being held down by a pair of strong arms. You squirmed around, a vague attempt to free yourself. No such luck. A voice whispered in your ear to stop moving, or else. You wanted to stop, frightened for your life, but you knew you needed to act tough, to be brave. You kept fidgeting, and you felt a sting across your cheek. You could practically feel it swelling, and knew the slap would leave a mark. Anger burst inside of you, wanting to be unleashed on the abuser. But you were smart enough, however, and held your tongue.

You heard the sound of rapid footsteps echoing around the room, and felt the presence of another person enter.

"Is that her?" you heard the voice of a young woman whisper.

"No, but she'll be what brings the girl we _do_ to us," came the cold, drawling reply. You swallowed when you heard the sound of Eben's voice.

"I'm not talking about the blonde," spat the female. "I'm talking about the one I asked you to bring me, in exchange for - "

"Not another word," Eben interrupted, hissing. "You've said too much in front of the girl already."

"But is it her?" the woman insisted.

A sigh. "Yes. Now, don't say another word."

"I _came _to you; you didn't force me to join your little coven. I can say whatever I want. I'm not scared of her running to her little friends, mostly because I know she won't have a chance to." The smirk in her voice was audible, and it sent shivers down your spine.

You didn't really know what to think of this conversation. You were thoroughly confused; who would want you to be captured by Eben? You couldn't really think of anyone. All you _did _know what that you had to get out of there.

"When we are ready, I'll be the one to kill her," the female added when Eben made no reply, sighing contently.

Something was off. The woman's voice sounded slightly familiar, but you couldn't put your finger on who it was.

You just realized the hand that had covered your mouth no longer was, and you could speak.

"Why?" you demanded.

"Quiet!" Eben ordered.

"Why what?" the young woman asked, ignoring Eben. You could hear the amusement in her voice, and your lip curled in disgust.

"Why do you want to be the one to kill me?" you replied, also choosing to ignore Eben.

"I said _quiet!" _Eben boomed.

"Eben, let me talk to our guest," the female replied, softly, sweetly.

The woman came closer; you could tell by the sound of the footsteps getting louder and closer. You tried to swallow, but couldn't. You heard breathing next to your ear, and the heat of her skin was surrounding you.

"Because," she whispered in your ear, and you shivered, "you took someone, who was very close to me, away from me. You took him away, and you left him to die. And now I'm here, about to avenge his death."

It hit you like a ton of bricks. "You're talking about Lee."

Silence. You knew you were correct, and you knew who the woman was.

"E-eva?" you whispered.

The girl giggled softly in your ear, coldly, sending more shivers down your spine. It was suddenly twenty degrees colder. You could feel the goosebumps. Eva noticed, and laughed, loudly.

"Eben, I think our friend here is cold. We should turn on the heat, get her all warmed up."

Eben must've found it funny, because he laughed - no, _cackled._ "Take the blindfold off, Eva."

Eva ripped the blindfold off of you, and smirked when she saw the look of pure terror on your face. You looked around, and noticed you were in the boat your parents had the fire accident in, sixteen years ago. You looked past Eva, and gasped. Eben was standing ten feet away from you, with at least a dozen witch hunters behind him. They all looked at you, coldly, soullessly. They all stared at you like a piece of juicy, tender meat.

Eben nodded his head at Eva, who turned to you with a small smile on her face. "Sorry about this, Faye," she said, not sounding sorry at all. "But after what you did to _my _Lee, you deserve to be severely punished."

And that's when it began. The choking. You felt your throat close up, and you couldn't breathe at all. It felt like you were underwater, unable to reach the surface. You felt trapped and hopeless. Trying to scream, but no sound came out. Your mind flooded with panic, and you felt a panic attack coming on; black spots formed in your eyes. You were desperately trying to free yourself from the claustrophobic feelings you had, and you began thrashing wildly. Everyone around you was laughing, Eva included. She raised out her arm, still smirking, and suddenly, where her hand was aimed, there was fire. She walked around you, shooting fire via magic, and suddenly you were trapped in a circle of immense, angry flames.

"Not cold anymore, Faye?" she whispered. When you nodded, she laughed. "Good."

You were still trapped on the floor, unable to breathe, and now you felt your eyes water from the heat.

"Now we just have to wait for John Blackwell's daughter," Eva said, glancing back at Eben. "And then, I can kill you. But in the meantime, let's have some fun."

You wished she hadn't suddenly allowed you to breathe again.

**xXxXx **

I raced over to the abandoned house as quickly as I could. My feet pounded against the crunchy grass and bristles. I was panting by the time I reached the abandoned house. Adrenaline coursed itself through my blood.

"Faye?" I called out, for the thousandth time that day.

No answer.

I was getting really, really worried. When I first found out she was missing, I figured she'd just hated the hospital so much that she'd left without permission. After checking her house, the school, the boathouse, and almost everywhere else, I began panicking because she was still MIA.

"Faye?" I practically screamed, desperate for an answer. _Where the hell is that girl? _

"Diana?" a voice called out.

I turned, praying it was Faye, even though I knew that the voice wasn't hers. To my great disappointment, it was only Cassie, who looked extremely worried.

"Is Faye here?" Cassie asked, sounding hopeful.

"No," I whispered. I bit my lip to keep from crying.

"Shit," Cassie muttered.

"I've looked _everywhere," _I said, choking back my newly-formed tears.

"I know," Cassie soothed. "We'll find her, don't worry. I'm sure nothing bad's happened to her."

I let out a sarcastic laugh. "Yeah? She's a witch; of _course_ something bad happened to her." Cassie smartly chose not to reply, just bobbed her head, agreeing.

Cassie's phone suddenly burst to life, and rang, loudly. The sound bounced off the walls of the abandoned house. Cassie frowned when she looked at her phone.

"What?" I said, curious.

"It's an unknown number," she replied, quietly, the phone still ringing in her hand.

I knew at once it had to do with Faye. I snatched the phone out of Cassie's hand and answered the call. "Hello?"

"Cassie Blake?"

"No, this is Diana Meade. Who is this?"

"Give the phone to your sister."

I froze.

"Diana?" Cassie whispered, looking at me, worriedly.

"Eben," was all I could say. I wasn't sure if I was responding to Cassie, or Eben, or both.

"Give the phone to your sister," Eben repeated. I heard footsteps behind me, and in came Melissa, Jake, and Adam. My back was to them, so I couldn't see their expressions. I heard Cassie shush them.

"What did you do to Faye?" I snarled. "Where is she?"

"Let me talk to the blonde, and we can settle some sort of arrangement for you to get Miss Chamberlain back."

"Arrangement? Who do you think you are, gambling someone's life for a little chat?"

"Do it now or she dies."

"I don't believe you," I hissed. "You can't kill her; she's your bait for Cassie."

There was a pause, and suddenly, I could hear someone screaming in the background. It sounded like...

Oh, my god. _Faye. _

"What the fuck are you doing?" I screeched.

"Well, you were right; I can't kill her. So instead, I'm just going to let Eva torture her." His voice was smug, victorious.

_Eva? As in Lee's ex-dead ex-girlfriend?_

"Okay, okay!" I said, quickly turning around and handing the phone to Cassie, who quickly pressed it against her ear.

I finally noticed the others, just standing there, now staring at Cassie. Worriedly. Waiting for her to explain what was going on.

"What the hell do you want from us?" Cassie said into the phone.

"Oh, just me?"

"Maybe the demons running around inside your pea-sized brain are making you crazy, Eben. Ever thought of that?"

Finally, Cassie nodded. "Okay," she snapped. She closed her phone with a snap, and threw it across the room, angry. She sat on one of the couches, and closed her eyes, running her hands through her curly, blonde hair.

"What did he say?" Adam whispered.

Cassie brought her knees up to her chin, and rocked back and forth. She drew in a shaky breath. "H-he wants me to come to the boat - you know; the one our parents died in sixteen years ago? - a-and he said he'd let Faye go. But I have to go alone."

"No," Adam said, almost immediately. I rolled my eyes.

"Adam, I _have _to," Cassie said, fiercely. "Faye's going to get tortured and killed if I don't go."

"So?" Adam practically whined. I felt a flash of anger.

"God, Adam, have you always been this selfish?"

Adam turned to me in surprise. "I'm not being selfish, I'm being reasonable."

I snorted. "Reasonable? How? All I hear you saying is you don't care what happens to Faye, as long as Cassie doesn't go."

"Eben would kill Faye anyway."

"But if Cassie _does _go, there's a better chance Faye _can _stay alive. It's better than not trying at all."

"I think Diana's right, Adam," Melissa said, glancing up at him.

A thought suddenly occurred to me. "Say, Cassie; I know Eben's after you specifically because of your Balcoin bloodline, but since I'm _also _a Balcoin, maybe I should come with you."

"But I have to go alone, or Faye dies anyway," Cassie reminded me.

"He doesn't have to know I'm there; I'll sneak in."

Cassie sighed. "Fine," she muttered, surrendering.

"What will we do?" Jake asked, impatiently.

"You'll see."

**xXxXx **

I crept up to the boat, ducking low. My eyes grazed over the shallow water, and the broken ship. No one was in sight, from what I could see. The boat looked, well, abandoned. I bit my lip, suddenly feeling nervous. What had I been thinking? I shouldn't have offered to sneak in by myself. I should've waited for the rest. But then I thought of Faye, alone, screaming in pain, and I forced what was left of my sanity out of my mind. I needed to do this for her. I needed to see she was alive, at least.

I glanced around as I stood up, feeling exposed. I wished I'd thought of a cloaking spell, maybe to cloak myself so I wouldn't be seen. But I wasn't even sure if the spell would work on people.

I ran as quickly and quietly as I could to the boat. Still, there was no one. Instead of making me feel better, however, I just felt weird. Where was everyone? Where were all the witch hunters?

I got onto the boat, and there were still no fucking witch hunters. I glanced around, ironically hoping to find someone, just for reassurance.

Then I saw her. Faye. She was being dragged by two burly, tough-looking men. She was squirming, trying to free herself. She had tears dripping down her face, and blood all over her body. I swallowed hard when I realized they'd taken off her hospital gown, and she was exposed in just a bra and undies. I shook my head to clear these thoughts, as I saw her being forced to the ground, in front of the other witch hunters that were there. She was being tied down with chains, and they all openly sneered at her. I felt a rush of anger. She looked so pathetic and vulnerable laying there, through blood and tears, cuts and burns, and the others were making fun of her. There was one girl who was laughing the loudest, and every time she let out another laugh, Faye would cringe and screech in pain.

The girl was Eva.

_What the actual fuck?_

The witch hunters looked like they wanted to eat Faye up. Her legs were spread open, and there was...

Was that _blood _in between her legs?

Oh, god. I had to do something. Even if it meant my exposure.

"Faye!" I called out. The witch hunters, Eva included, turned to the sound of my voice, but they couldn't see me. I could see Faye struggling weakly on the ground against the chains that held her. She knew the sound of my voice. She was trying to turn to see me.

"Who's there?" a gruff voice demanded.

"Show yourself!" another one added. A request that I ignored.

"Di-Diana?" came the soft whisper of one Faye Chamberlain. She sounded so scared and hurt, my heart broke. I wanted, so badly, to come running over to her, to comfort her, to wrap my arms around her. I wanted to protect her, and save her, and just be over there with her.

"Diana? Is this the girl you've been telling us _so _much about, Faye?" Eva asked, playfully. She nodded at one of the buff hunters, who began walking over to where I hid. I shrunk against the corner, hidden in the shadows. I squeezed my eyes shut, and evened out my breathing. I stayed absolutely silent.

_Faye was talking about me? Was she trying to sell me out? _I had to wait and hear more. The benefit of the doubt. Something I rarely gave.

I could see Faye's eyes go wide, as she realized her mistake. "N-no," she muttered.

The witch hunter turned away, lumbering over to Eva. "No one's there, boss."

Eva frowned. Then she shrugged, and turned back to Faye.

"Liar," she hissed. She stood perfectly still, but whatever she was doing was causing Faye to scream out in more pain.

"P-please s-stop, Eva" Faye panted. "I'm s-sorry about Lee."

_"Shut up!" _Eva screamed, suddenly furious. "You have no right to say his name, you...you murderous, vile_ bitch." _

"I-I'm so sorry," Faye repeated, quietly.

Eva laughed. "No, you're not. Faye Chamberlain is never sorry about anything."

"I am, actually," Faye replied. "I've made many mistakes. I have many regrets."

"Name _one _besides Lee. You can't, can you?"

Faye didn't reply, she just looked up hopelessly at the strawberry-blonde.

"Faye, let's be clear about one thing. I don't like being cheated on. No one does. In fact, I _hate _cheaters. And since I can't be mad at Lee because he's dead, guess who that leaves for me to hate?"

Faye didn't reply, and I struggled to see what the hell was going on. I almost gasped out loud when I saw the gurgles of blood beginning to leave Faye's pale, dry lips.

_Cassie, the circle needs you now, more than ever. Where the hell are you? _I thought, desperately, suddenly remembering the plan. I wished I'd been more eager to put my dark magic into use; then I'd actually be useful now. Unfortunately, all I could do was watch.

Suddenly, Cassie burst in the room. I breathed out a sighed of relief as she demanded, "Where's Eben?"

Eben, who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, walked slowly over toward Cassie, not saying anything. Cassie nervously took a step back. Suddenly, a ring of burning flame surrounded the tiny blonde. This time, I gasped out loud, though luckily, no one heard me.

"Your circle is bound, Cassie Blake. If we kill one of you, you all die," Eben whispered silkily, his yellow eyes glowing.

Eva glanced at Faye in disgust. "I can't wait to watch this bitch die."

I could see Cassie looking around in panic, trying to decide what to do. She held out her hands, trying to conjure some magic, but nothing happened.

_Damn it. _

Not even dark magic could work.

Eva was staring at Faye, who was standing tall, chin tilted slightly upward. "It's a pity you'll never get to tell her."

Faye blinked at Eva, chin dropping so her eyes met hers. "What?"

"I said," Eva said, slowly, "it's a pity she'll never know how you feel."

Faye looked stricken. "What are you talking about?"

"Or, maybe," Eva said, softly, "I'll just kill the one you love, actually what you did."

Faye frowned. "I don't - "

Eva cut her off. "Don't play dumb, Faye." She didn't say anything else, she just walked over to where I was trying to hide.

_Oh, shit. She knows. _I should've figured Eva wasn't that stupid.

When she looked at me, she glared daggers. I gulped.

"Get up," she hissed, eyes narrowed. I hastily got to my feet, and she grabbed my arm.

"What the hell?" I snapped. "You don't have to be so rough."

Eva ignored me, just dragged me in front of Faye and Cassie's vision of site.

"Diana?" Faye gasped, looking panic-striken.

I didn't reply, just looked at her fearfully. Cassie was still trying to use her magic against the now-closing-in fire, but there was still nothing happening. The fire crept hungrily toward the two witches in the middle, and all I could do was watch, while Eva smirked at me.

"Faye, it's time I showed you how it _really _feels to watch the one you love suffer," she said, still looking at me.

_Was she talking about me? _I looked at Faye, who was glaring at Eva.

"She...didn't have anything to...do with...with Lee. And you're still...going...going to punish her because you _t-think _I lo-like her?" she said, between panting, coughing, and wheezing.

Um, okay, this I was _not _expecting. Eva thought Faye was, like, in love with me. I wanted to laugh, but this was definitely not the time or place. Maybe, if we made it out alive, Faye and I would get coffee later, and laugh about this.

"I don't _think_, Faye. I _know._ The way you were talking about her; how I should spare her life..." Eva trailed off, shaking her head.

Faye avoided my gaze when I looked at her, and I felt my heart jolt. Did she really...like me?

"Don't," was all Faye managed to say to Eva, before she crumbled to the floor, still too weak from the abuse she'd suffered earlier.

I saw Cassie bend down beside Faye, shaking her shoulders, trying to wake her up. "Faye!" she screeched, over and over. She glanced back up at me and shook her head; Faye was really out.

Eva frowned. "Well, now that she's not awake, she can't watch the show I was going to put on for her," she said to me.

I glared at her. "Do you think this is funny?"

"Funny? Hell no. But it's entertaining."

She walked away, then over to where the other witch hunters were.

Cassie, who was still trying to wake Faye up, glanced at me.

"Where are they?" she hissed, softly.

I shook my head; I didn't know. They should've been here by now. Then I heard loud, angry voices flooding the room, and I saw Melissa, Jake, and Adam all being dragged and forced in by some of the witch hunters.

So much for our plan.

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. Pretty please? **


	5. Promises

**A/N: Sorry for writing this so late. Hope this was worth the wait, though. Only a few chapters left.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Secret Circle, or any of its characters.**

* * *

"Are you okay?" I whispered from across the hospital room. Faye looked at me and blinked twice, as a _no__, _for she couldn't talk.

I was worried about her; she was in the worst condition out of everyone in the circle. Her face was covered with scars, bruises, burns... even the lights that usually danced in her eyes were gone, which scared me. It was almost too painful to even look at her.

Tears starting to form in my eyes. I hated this. Seeing her in pain, knowing that the circle was in pain, laying in beds in different hospital rooms. I wished I could reach across to Faye's bed and squeeze her hand, or comfort her in some way, but I had tubes pouring IV fluids in my arms.

Right then, in that moment, I hated being a witch more than anything. Witchcraft brought nothing but pain. The man I thought was my father for sixteen years, wasn't; an evil-blooded, demon-like man was. Nick had died because of demons, our own _parents _died due to a fire caused by magic. We were never safe anymore; always being hunted by witch hunters, fighting off demons that possessed people, suffering the consequences of our own mistakes.

But what I hated more than _anything _about being a witch was having the dreaded dark magic, that I'd come to fear from my half-sister. And after tonight, I couldn't stand to even look myself in the mirror.

I'd had enough after tonight. My use of dark magic was the last straw.

/

_I watched as Melissa, Adam, and Jake struggled under the strong grips of the witch hunters. They fought as hard as they could, but still ended up in the circle of fire with Faye and Cassie. Then I felt myself being thrown into the air by nothing but a weightless force; I realized I had been tossed by magic by Eva._

_Even surrounded by a thousand degrees of intense heat, I felt myself shiver. The fire was surrounding us all, and there was nothing we could do. Not even Cassie with her dark magic could stop the fire. _

_I glanced around, noticing the panic on all of the circle members' faces. Especially Faye's. She couldn't even pretend to look brave anymore. I gripped her hand, squeezing it reassuringly. _

_"We'll be okay," I breathed out to her. But she shook her head and turned away from me._

_And that was when Melissa screamed out. _

_"Melissa?"_

_"The...the fire..." she whispered. "It burned me."_

_Fuck. That meant the fire was almost ready to eat us alive. _

_And that's when, simultaneously, Cassie and I screamed. We were both panicking, and the thoughts just left through our mouths. I saw the fire start moving away from us, toward the witch hunters. The fire grew bigger and bigger as it crawled slowly across to the other end of the room. _

_And that's when the fire started changing. It grew into the shape of a snake. The witch hunters, Eben and Eva included, tried to escape out the door, but the fire-snake blocked it. The snake glared heavy, yellow, flaming eyes at the cowering group. _

_I was so shocked by what had just happened, I hadn't noticed that Cassie was also glaring at the witch hunters, gritting her teeth. But I turned to her when I heard her muttering under her breath: _

_"Occidere omnes." _

_What?_

_"Occidere omnes."_

_"Cassie," I hissed. But she didn't even notice me; her eyes were trained on the snake in front of her. What the fuck was she doing? "What are you doing?"_

_"Diana, repeat after me. The snake isn't going to do anything without your help," Cassie muttered, still staring at the fire-snake. _

_"What are...what are we doing?" _

_"Saving the circle," Cassie replied, confidently._

_"With a giant snake made of fire?" _

_Cassie grinned, evilly. "Well, if you put it like that..."_

_I glanced at Faye, who was sitting on the floor, her eyes closing, her head drooping. She was bleeding badly on her side. __That was all it took for me to agree to do the spell with Cassie. Plus, I wanted the bastard witch hunters gone._

_"Occidere omnes. Occidere omnes. OCCIDERE OMNES," we chanted together._

_Apparently, whoever first said 'third time's the charm' was correct; the fire-snake roared, opening its mouth, blasting fire at them. I almost gasped as the fire killed two of the witch hunters at the same time. Another witch hunter had a foot held captive in the snake's mouth; he was trying to free himself, but somehow, the fire managed to actually get a grip. The witch hunter cried out in pain and terror, but no one tried to help him. The mouth of the snake surrounded him, and suddenly, the shape vanished, leaving behind just a bunch of fire, covering a now-dead body. The others screamed, and tried to run, but they couldn't escape._

_I glanced at Cassie and saw her determined look still set on her face. I glanced back at the group of witch hunters, the anger still clouding my judgement, and that's when they started coughing up blood, choking, gasping for air. _

_I thought of nothing but Faye being tortured, and the circle members getting harmed for no reason because of the witch hunters, and my anger infused. I thought of Faye laying on the cold floor, weak and helpless, while the others laughed. I roared out, and suddenly, they all stopped screaming. The snake had vanished. I glared hatred at them. One of the witch hunters began screaming, all of a sudden. He buckled his knees onto the floor, clutching at his hair, ripping chunks of it out. His eyes rolled in the back of his head, and he began shaking violently, falling on the floor. _

_But...what was coming out of his eyes, nose, and ears? Were those...bugs? They were; thousands of black beetles crawled out of the witch hunter's skin, and he screamed as the bugs all bit him. Blood began pouring out of his eyes, nose, and mouth. _

_I gasped. He was drowning in his own blood. But for some reason, I wasn't terrified at what me and Cassie were doing; no, I was protecting the circle. I _had _to do this. I had to do this for the circle._

_The more blood that poured out, the more I laughed. __His pain gave me pleasure. I relished his screams. The blood I saw made me delighted._

_And in the back of my mind, I was terrified. I was a completely different person. Transformed into a monster. Taken over by evil. I knew, deep down, that I didn't want this. But I couldn't stop it; I was feeling far too angry._

_Which was why all of the other witch hunters started screaming and pulling at their hair - if they had any left, and starting twitching on the ground with bugs crawling out of them. The millions of beetles everywhere began to flee, leaving almost-dead witch hunters._

_One of the witch hunters stood up, and slowly crept toward the circle. Blood was pouring out of his nose and mouth, and he was limping, but still trying to reach us. _

_I yelled out. I was sick of the damn witch hunters._

_The witch hunter stopped in his tracks, and stood still for a moment. Then we all screamed when he exploded into bits and pieces; nothing was left but dust._

_"Holy shit," Melissa gasped out, trembling._

_"What the fuck just happened?" Adam managed to get out._

_"I-I didn't do that," Cassie said, sounding more curious than shocked._

_They all looked at me. I bit my lip, feeling resentment burn in my body at the thought of me killing another human being. So what if was a witch hunter? I didn't want to kill anyone. My anger was gone, replaced by fear and hatred of myself. _

_"Hey...where did all the other witch hunters go?" Cassie asked, looking around._

_Faye slowly got up. "Who cares? Let's just be grateful we're alive," she muttered. _

_"Can someone untie us, PLEASE?" Adam demanded, irritated. _

_We all thought the same spell, the spell for untying things, and then, we were free._

_"Let's get out of here," I whispered, still numb. I noticed Faye was a little shaky on her feet. "Here," I said to her, holding out my hand. She looked at me gratefully before taking it. Her hands were shaking slightly._

_Adam was ahead of everyone, leading the way out of the room. Just as he stepped in the entrance way, a heated flame burst up, suddenly, and hit Adam, who yelled out._

_"What the FUCK?"_

_"Adam! Are you okay?" Cassie asked._

_"No," he said through clenched teeth, laying on the floor._

_Eva stepped out of the shadows. "Going somewhere?"_

_"I thought we got rid of you," Faye spat, disgusted. But she was still shaking. _

_"You can't get rid of me that easily, Faye," she replied in a quiet, soft voice. _

_"No? Well, she can certainly try, and so can the rest of us!" I said, glaring at her._

_Eva rolled her eyes, and I began feeling pain in my chest, I gasped, falling to the floor, trying to breathe._

_"Diana!" Faye screamed. She knelt beside me, pressing her hand to my chest. I swallowed when I felt her touch. "Her heart's beating really fast," she said, looking up at the others. _

_Eva just laughed, and watched as Faye tried to figure out what to do. She looked up at Cassie. _

_"Cassie, help me. Please?"_

_Cassie nodded her head, vigorously. She crouched beside Faye, who was staring at me worriedly. I began gasping for air, my heart picking up speed. _

_"Diana..." Faye whispered, tears in her eyes._

_Cassie glared at Eva. "What the hell are you doing to her? Stop it."_

_Eva shook her head. "I doing to Faye exactly what she did to me - killing a loved one." _

_I began wheezing, and hyperventilating. Faye offered her hand, and I squeezed it._

_"Stop it, Eva!" Faye shouted, tears in her eyes._

_"You deserve this, Faye! You killed Lee, so I'm killing Diana!" _

_"No," Faye whimpered._

_I began to panic when I felt my world start to fade. _

_"Hold on, Diana. Stay with me. Stay with me, please..."_

_Faye._

_"Cassie, do something!"_

_"I...I don't know how."_

_Broken sobs came from Faye. "Oh, my god." _

_Warm liquid started to spill out of my mouth and nose, and everything was fuzzy._

_"I love you, Diana Meade. Stay alive. Fight for me."_

_Was that Faye? Did she really say that?_

_I screamed out, choking on blood, and the whole room erupted into flames. I could hear the piercing scream of Eva, but I was barely conscious, so I couldn't be sure if I had killed her. The six of us were surrounded by orange, glowing flames. I sat up, slowly, coughing. Faye was next to me. Adam and Jake were trying to find a way to escape. Melissa was standing there, frozen, panicked, and Cassie was frowning while looking around. Faye looked over at me when she noticed I sat up._

_"Oh, thank god," she breathed. I smiled tightly at her._

_"Did I do this?"_

_"You...you killed Eva, and started the fire, yes."_

_"Oh," I said, my heart sinking. _Monster, _a voice whispered in my ear._

_"Hey, it's okay," Faye said, trying to comfort me._

_I shook my head. "No, it's really not."_

_/_

"Diana! You're okay!" Cassie said, when she rushed in my room, breathing out a sigh of relief. "How's Faye?"

I glanced over at the smaller brunette, whose eyes were closed. "I don't know. She...she's alive, but I think she's weak. Really weak," I whispered, with tears in my eyes. "How're Adam, Jake, and Melissa?"

Cassie shrugged. "They'll live. They're just getting stitched up from deep scratches. Nothing life-threatening; thank god for that."

"Not much to thank him for," I muttered to myself.

We'd have been fine if it wasn't for me.

/

_"We need to get out of here," Melissa managed to choke out._

_Jake gave a harsh laugh. "Um, Melissa, in case you haven't noticed, we're a bit trapped by fire, here." Melissa only glared at him, though she was trembling. _

_I shakily stood up, ignoring Faye's attempt to help me up. I wanted out of this fire, and I was going to get us out. I closed my eyes, imagining the fire disappearing, suddenly. Imagining the six of us all safe in our beds at our houses. We'd be alive, happy, and well. _

_"What's Diana doing?" I heard Melissa whisper. _

_"Shhh," Faye hissed. _

_I felt Cassie - my sister, I finally admitted to myself - stand next to me. _

_"Imagine the fire disappearing," I whispered to her. _

_Cassie grabbed my hand, and we both thought of the fire disappearing._

_"Hey! The fire's gone," Adam cheered, desperate to get out. Cassie and I opened our eyes._

_"Wow," we breathed together._

_Then we all looked up when we heard a loud groaning sound coming from above us. The creaking sound grew louder._

_"Um...what was that?" Cassie asked, nervously. I shook my head._

_"I don't know."_

_The ceiling began crumbling and crushing down on us. _

_"The sky is falling!" Faye screamed, with a bit of her old sense of humor back._

_"Run!" I shouted. We all ran as fast as we could go, but Faye was still hobbling, and I was still a little shaky. _

_"Diana," Faye gasped out. "Wait...for...me."_

_I turned back and ran towards her. "I've got you," I whispered, holding her close._

_"Don't leave me," Faye whimpered._

_"I won't," I promised. I lifted her arm and draped it around my shoulders. One of my hands wrapped around her waist, the other held her hand that was hanging over my shoulder. We began to inch forward, Faye gritting her teeth. I noticed bloody scratches on her legs. "How are the scratches on your legs?" _

_"There's...there's a deep...cut...and it hurts when I move my leg a certain way."_

_"Okay," I breathed out._

_"Guys, hurry!" Melissa screamed._

_"We're coming!" I called back. I turned to Faye. "I know it hurts, but we're going to have to move quicker if we want to make it out of this place alive."_

_Faye nodded, looking determined. "Let's do it." _

_I couldn't help but break out into a grin at how cute she looked. _

_Wait, _what?

_We began to hop slash hobble slash jog faster. We were almost there, when Faye fell. _

_"Faye!" I cried out. I gasped as a huge chunk of the ceiling came crashing down on the other brunette._

_/ _

"Diana," came a weak voice. I looked over to see Faye open her beautiful - where did _that _come from? - brown eyes.

"Faye!" I exclaimed. I got out of the bed, and walked towards the girl.

"Thanks for staying with me back there," she whispered. Her eyes brimmed with gratitude.

"Of course," I said in a shaky voice.

Faye hesitated, searching my face. "You're thinking about leaving, aren't you?"

"Um," I mumbled, ducking my head. How could she know that?

"I can tell," Faye said, softly.

"Look - "

"You don't need to explain," she said, stiffly.

"Faye - "

"Hey, guys!" Cassie said, re entering the room with Melissa and Adam. "Faye, you're awake." Melissa rushed over, squealing.

"Oh, thank god. I don't know what I would do if you'd died!" she exclaimed. Faye, however, did not look that welcoming. "Faye?" Melissa added, noticing the girl's sullen expression.

"Diana has some great news for us," Faye said, dryly.

"Faye - "

"She's leaving us."

"Di?" Melissa asked, worriedly.

"I'm, um, thinking about leaving Chance Harbor," I whispered, my head still bent low.

"What?" Cassie asked, sadly.

"Why?" Melissa demanded. "C'mon, Di. You're one of my best friends. Don't go."

Adam crept closer. "Diana...what is this about?"

"I just...I don't feel safe, okay?" I snapped. "I killed people, toni - "

"They weren't people, they were animals," Cassie growled.

"_And _I almost got you guys killed with those fires, and...the ceiling."

"You caused the ceiling to collapse?" Melissa gasped.

"I...think so. I didn't mean to, but..."

"We know you didn't," Faye interrupted, looking at me, angrily. "So why can't you just understand that we know who you are, and still accept you for it? Cassie's fine, isn't she? She may have dark magic, and do evil things, but she's still decent." Cassie, for her part, looked surprised that Faye had said anything even remotely nice about her at all.

"I'm sorry," I said, backing away to my bed. I felt like a disgusting monster, and I needed to leave, at least for a little bit. Enough time to clear my head.

Faye snorted and turned on her side. The doctor came in, and checked me over. He smiled at me, and gave me the good news: I was discharged; free to go home. He patted my shoulder while I grinned. I glanced back to see the others looking at me with uncertainty. And a certain back was still facing me. I sighed.

"Faye."

"Go," she muttered, barely audibly.

"I think we should give Diana and Faye a moment," Cassie whispered, not-so-subtly. She and the two other witches left the room quietly, smiling gently at me as they did so. The silence in the room became unbearable.

"Faye, I'll call you every day if you want me to," I began.

"You promised you'd stay."

"What?"

"At the boat, when the ceiling was collapsing, you promised you wouldn't leave me." And then, to my horror, I heard her sniffling. I fought the urge to run over to her bed and wrap my arms around her and kiss her - seriously, why did I have the sudden urge to kiss her?

"I...I meant _then. _I meant I wouldn't leave you to die."

"So...if I were, say, dying on this bed right now, fighting for my life, would you stay?"

"Of course! Look, I'm _not _leaving _you, _I'm leaving the circle as a whole, and Chance Harbor. I need to get away from everyone for a bit. I feel so disgusting and I feel like a monster. If I go somewhere else, where there are no witch hunters, or witches, or demons, maybe..."

"Maybe you'll end up hanging out with a bunch of new people, leaving me here, alone."

"No, Faye," I said, desperately. Why did she want me to stay so badly?

"_No, Faye," _she mimicked. She turned toward me, and I saw tears streaming down a pair of vicious, angry eyes. "Just leave."

I nodded, slowly, sadly. I needed this. If Faye didn't understand that, then that was something I'd try and help her understand in time. I bent over and, thankfully, she didn't budge when I kissed her forehead.

"I'll call you," I whispered. To which she didn't respond.

As I shut the door of the hospital room behind me, without looking back at her, I heard her burst into tears.

* * *

**Reviews? Reviews make me more inspired to write. So, please, with a cherry on top, review?**


	6. Truth

**A/N: This is technically the last chapter; however, there will be an epilogue. **

**Thanks to all those who stuck by this story till the end. I know it wasn't very good, but I hope to get better the more I write. **

**Thanks for all of the reviews and alerts. They are very much appreciated.**

* * *

My hands were trembling as I opened the front door of my house. I had been trying to keep my tears from falling the whole drive over from the hospital, but it was hard with all the thoughts running through my head. I kept telling myself that I was doing the right thing, getting out of town. The circle would be safer without me; it would be less of a threat in the eyes of the witch hunters and elders. Chance Harbor held nothing but bad memories. Events that I didn't want to remember. People I saw every day who I didn't want to see ever again. I kept telling myself that leaving was the right thing; it would be good for me, good for my father, and good for the circle.

Except for Faye.

I pushed the door open - _finally _- and made my way across the hall to the kitchen. I realized I hadn't been here much all week, considering I found out that my father was never my biological father in the first place, and it felt good to be back, if only for a little bit.

"Hello?" I called out, tentatively. "Dad?"

No answer. I shrugged, assuming he was at work. I reached the kitchen, flipping on the light switch. I nearly yelped in surprise when I saw my dad, sitting on the floor, rest his back against the kitchen cupboards. His eyes had a haunted look about him, and his face was deathly pale.

"Dad?" I gasped, bending down beside him. "What happened?"

He shook his head, and I reached out and felt his forehead. He was sweating, and his hands were shaking slightly.

"Dad?" I said, for the third time in the last two minutes.

"I-I saw Amelia."

"Amelia? As in, Amelia _Blake? _She's dead, Dad."

"I saw Amelia," he repeated, more firmly.

"Just now?" He nodded. "Are you sure you weren't just seeing things?" I asked, skeptically, and he glared at me, which I ignored. "Here, let me get you a glass of water." I started to stand up, but my father grabbed my hand, and looked at me with pleading eyes.

"I need to confess something. I...I killed her," he said, in the slightest of whispers.

Time froze. I was sure I hadn't heard correctly. "What?"

"I...I killed Cassie Blake's mother. I killed Amelia. Maybe...maybe that's why she's haunting me."

I felt my blood go cold, dread creeping inside me. "Oh, my god," I whispered. "Oh, god. This...this can't be happening."

I looked down at the man - who I barely knew anymore - sitting on the floor, and how scared he looked. He was hardly paying attention to what he was saying, or looking to see what I would say. _He's obviously just losing it, _I tried telling myself. _He doesn't know what he's saying. _But his head was bowed, and he looked ashamed, which convinced me otherwise. The anger inside of me burst to life.

"So, you _did _kill her?"

"Diana - " he began, looking ashamed.

"How _could _you?" I shouted, tears making their way out of my eyes.

"I - "

"Save your excuses. You don't have any to justify what you did!" Unable to look him in the eye, I released myself from his grip. "I'm leaving for a while."

I grabbed my bag, and bounded upstairs without waiting for a reply. I began packing everything from my room; my clothes, my books, my iPod, my laptop. I stuffed my clothes and shoes in a duffle bag, and placed my valuables in a separate bag. Going through my books, I paused on the Book of Shadows of 'my' family. Well, I guess it _was _mine, considering the mother I always thought to be my real mom was still my biological one, and this was _her _family's book. _Definitely not, _I thought. _Magic's not going to get you anywhere. _I put the book aside, and closed both bags.

When I thought about what Charles - yes, I was calling him that, after his confession - had said, I felt more tears sting my eyes. I blamed magic on all of this. Causing all of the problems in my life, and everyone else's in the circle. But at least, Charles' confession was just another, better excuse for me to leave this dreadful, gloomy place behind.

/

You were released from the hospital a few days after Diana was. Since she had left you alone in that hospital room, that smelled of old people and vomit, you'd been nothing but angry and resentful toward the girl. And depressed and hurt, of course, but mostly, just furious. How dare she leave without even so much as a... _she said goodbye, she explained why she was leaving, _you thought to yourself. You were just trying to find a good reason to be angry with her. But her reasons made sense, at least, for someone like Diana. You knew _you _would embrace your dark magic if you had any. But Diana was different from you; she didn't like being out of control, she didn't like being bold and taking risks like you did.

You just missed the girl terribly.

A few days after no phone call, however, you began to get worried, setting aside your sense of betrayal and frustration. She'd promised to call, and you knew Diana was good at keeping her word. But there wasn't a single phone call from her, or even a simple text saying 'hi'.

Your mother, Dawn, was driving you home from the hospital, when you felt like you should be the bigger person, and give Diana a call. Once you were home, unpacked, laying on your bed, you picked up your cell and dialed the one number you knew by heart.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Hi! This is Diana. Sorry I can't come to the phone right now, but leave me a message and I promise I'll call you back as soon as possible. Thanks, have a great day! _You swallowed when you heard her voice, bright and chipper. God, you missed the sound of her voice so much. But that thought was pushed away by worry that Diana hadn't answered the phone.

"Diana? It's me. Look, um...I'm not mad at you anymore, okay? I've had some time to think while I was stuck in that hellhole, and I realized you had a good reason to leave. I'm worried about you; you haven't called me yet, and you didn't pick up the phone just now. You said you would call me every day, and you haven't even texted me once. Just please call me back, and let me know that you're okay." You wanted to add more, to say how much you missed her, and how much you wanted her to be with you right then and there. Instead, you snapped your phone shut.

/

Cassie called everyone in the circle, excluding Diana, the next morning, to meet at the abandoned house.

"What? Why?" you grumbled, still half asleep, glancing at the clock on your nightstand. "It's not even 9:00 yet!"

"Faye, just come," Cassie sighed, clearly not in the mood to argue with you. You muttered a curse under your breath and hung up. When you got there, everyone else was already waiting for you.

"Who the fuck gets up this early?" you snapped at the blonde, who was giving you an annoyed look for keeping everyone waiting. Cassie, however, just ignored you, and the others turned back to face her, while you rolled your eyes. While she was busy explaining - more like _yapping,_ in your opinion - some bullshit things like how working as a circle made your powers stronger, you checked your phone; your heart sank when you saw nothing. Diana hadn't called back. _  
_

"Has anyone heard from Diana?" you interrupted the short blonde's rant, looking at everyone with a questioning gaze.

"No," Melissa said, while everyone else just shook their heads. Cassie looked upset at being interrupted.

Poor baby. _Well, the baby needs to suck it up, _you thought, almost rolling your eyes.

"I'm going to call her." You excused yourself and stepped outside. After six rings, Diana's voicemail picked up, and you had to hold back some tears when you heard her voice again. You were beginning to think that you'd call her every day, just to hear her voice via voicemail.

"Hey, Di. It's me again. Call me back."

/

It was driving you crazy not knowing what had happened to Diana. It had been six days since you'd left the hospital, and she still hadn't responded. Maybe she'd gotten into a car accident, and they couldn't identify her, so she was found as a Jane Doe. Or what if someone, or a group of people - say, the witch hunters - captured her and tried to, or already did, kill her? Or...

_Stop it, _you mentally chided yourself. _She's okay. _

You called her again. One ring, two rings, five rings, six...and still, nothing.

"Diana, call me back, please. I'm starting to get freaked out over here," you whispered through new tears. "Please, just tell me you're alive, at least." The attempt of the joke was lost by the shakiness of your voice.

/

Your worry grew stronger as two weeks flew by. You began eating less, and crying more. The crying soon gave way to silence, and silent you were. The circle noticed, but didn't comment. Well, except for Melissa, your supposed best friend, who hadn't been hanging out with you much as of late. After a particularly boring circle meeting, Melissa requested that you stay behind. You shrugged and nodded, not curious as to why she wanted to talk to you.

"You haven't been eating," she scolded. "And, lately, you're walking around all sad and mopey. You're starting to scare me, Faye."

"I miss her," you muttered by accident. Melissa looked surprised.

"Diana?"

"Is that so hard to believe?" you growled.

"Um, kinda," Melissa said, in an _uh-duh _tone of voice. "You two were polar opposites, and you never got along well."

You held back a laugh; the two of you - as in, you and Diana - had actually gotten along pretty well the last few days before she left, besides the heated argument about her departure. And the two of you weren't _that_ uncommon; you both knew how to get to where you wanted to go in life, you were both determined, picky, and many other things. Both of you were shells of how you really were; you acted happy, and confident, but really you were both just vulnerable and in bad places. However, you didn't feel like explaining all of this to your friend.

You noticed that Melissa talked about Diana in the past tense, as if she were in the past, and it made your blood boil. "Don't talk about her like she's gone."

"Don't talk about her like she's dead," Melissa countered.

"I - "

"Maybe you should realize that Diana doesn't want to talk to anyone right now," she added, in a softer voice. "She needs time to accept herself, and accept that she killed two or more lives that night with the witch hunters. Give her some space; she said she'll come back, and she will. Right now she just needs to accept who she is."

"But that _isn't _who she is. Diana is better than that. She knows, unlike a certain blonde brat - " Melissa glared at you. " - that she can't allow the evil to overcome the good in her. That's what makes her good in the first place," you ranted.

"I know, Faye," Melissa said, gently.

"Then why did she up and leave? She knows how to control herself. The only time she fucked up was that night!" you said, angrily.

Melissa shrugged. "This is harder for her. I mean, she _did _kill several people. She got scared, and needed to leave for a bit."

"What are you, a psychologist?"

"It's just obvious, to everyone but you, that she doesn't want to talk to _anyone _right now."

"But she promised she'd call me every day," you whimpered, knowing how pathetic you sounded. Oh well. "And you know how Diana always sticks to her word."

Melissa looked thoughtful. "Maybe..." she paused, looking at you worriedly. "Don't get upset, but maybe after she left the hospital, something else came up that caused her to completely shut down."

"_What? _Like what?" you demanded.

"I don't know; I'm just guessing, here. Faye, why are you suddenly so concerned about Diana?"

You sat down, heavily. "I'm in love with her."

"_What?" _the shorter brunette screeched, crouching next to you. "You're kidding, right?"

You shook your head. "I think I've always had feelings for her, but when she came over to my house the night Cassie was hurt because of her, I just knew I felt something for her."

Melissa seemed to stunned to say anything.

"I know what you're thinking," you snapped. "Just say it."

"Well...you should tell her."

"Thanks for that, Captain Obvious. But unfortunately, I haven't been able to get a hold of her for almost three weeks, now."

"When she comes back. Give her a reason to stay."

"You don't even know if she _is _coming back," you pointed out.

"And you don't know if she's not," Melissa countered.

You sighed. "Fine. Whatever." You tried not to roll your eyes.

"Now I'm going to come over to your house, and make sure you eat something. You can't stay depressed forever, Faye. It's depressing to see you so upset."

This time you had to roll your eyes. "Fine."

/

I stood nervously in front of the Chamberlain household. I didn't know how Faye would react to seeing me alive and well. After hearing her voicemails - in which I relished hearing her voice - I knew she was worried to death about me. I hadn't meant to worry her to death, I was just worried if I'd talked to her at all, I would break down and cry and confess what my father - no, _Charles - _had said.

But now, I realized that I needed to tell someone. It was killing me, keeping it bottled in. Someone had to know the truth. And I realized that someone was Faye.

I took a deep breath, and rang the doorbell.

/

You and Melissa were up in your room, reading silly magazines and giggling, when the doorbell rang.

Melissa groaned, and got off the bed. "I'll get it."

You placed a hand on her wrist, and tugged her back. "Don't; it's probably just some girl scouts or something."

"Faye, girl scouts don't come here anymore, remember? You took all their cookies the last time they did."

You grinned. "Oh, right."

The doorbell rang again. Melissa looked out your window and her eyes grew wide.

"What?" you demanded.

"She's here," she whispered.

"Who?"

"Diana."

/

I waited patiently outside. I didn't care to guess whether Faye was home or not; I'd just wait until she saw me. I wanted it to be a surprise. So it was I who was surprised when Melissa opened the door.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Hi," I replied, shyly.

"I was just leaving," Melissa said, juggling her purse on her shoulder. "Faye's upstairs."

"Oh, okay. Thanks."

Melissa wrapped me in a hug. "I missed you. And so did Faye." Without waiting for a reply, she stepped around me, and headed towards her car. "I'll see you later!" she called out as a good-bye. I smiled and watched her drive away, before I stepped inside and shut the door behind me. My heart was pounding painfully in my chest. I hoped Faye wouldn't be too mad when she saw me.

"Faye?" I called out, walking up the stairs.

"In here," came the reply.

Her bedroom door was slightly ajar, so I opened it, knocking. And then I saw her, sitting on her bed, staring at the ceiling. When she saw me, she sat up, grinning, her wavy, brown hair falling naturally over her shoulders. Right then, in that moment, I noticed how beautiful she really was.

"Hey," I breathed out.

"Hi," she replied, smiling. A genuine smile. At me. "I'm glad to see you alive and in one piece," she added as a joke.

"Me, too," I said, laughing. She beckoned for me to come sit next to her on the bed, and I happily obliged.

"So... you didn't call."

"I know, I'm sorry. It's just...something came up..." I trailed off, and decided to add quickly, "But I heard your voicemails."

Wrong thing to say, apparently.

"So...you couldn't even bother to call me back _once, _to tell me you were alright?"

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, guiltily.

"Sorry doesn't begin to cover it," she snapped, suddenly angry. "I mean...god, what happened to you?"

"I - "

"I spent _days, _no, _weeks, _worrying about you. I kept wondering if you'd gotten into a car accident and been killed or something, and I...I...I couldn't bear to lose you." To my horror, she began crying. Not sobbing, but silent tears running down her cheeks, which made me feel worse.

"My dad was the one who killed Amelia," I said, looking at her, directly. She blinked up at me through watery eyes.

"What did you say?"

"My dad murdered Amelia," I repeated, starting to cry myself.

"Oh, my god," Faye breathed. She immediately moved to sit closer to me, and wrapped her arms around me. "Diana..."

"Please don't say anything," I cried. "Not here, not now, not ever."

"It's okay," Faye soothed, trying to blink away her own tears.

I shook my head, which was now against her chest. I could hear her heart beating. "It's not. It's not okay." Faye didn't say anything, just stroked my hair, softly.

"I won't say anything," she whispered in the shell of my ear, and despite my emotional state, I shivered at the touch of her lips.

"Thank you," I sniffled.

"I feel bad now. I shouldn't have yelled, or gotten angry. Melissa told me you needed space, and I just pushed and pushed, trying to reach out to you, just so I would know that you were okay. I was being selfish," Faye said, sounding guilty. "And after finding out something like that, how could you not need all the space you could get?"

I sat up, and looked at Faye, staring at her eyes. "You didn't know, Faye. And, for the record, your voicemails just...they made me feel like I could actually trust someone." And I started crying again. "I...I just...don't know who I can trust anymore. M-my dad's this whole other person, and..and, I can't trust A-Adam or C-Cassie. I have no real friends. I-I put on a happy face everyday, but inside...I just...feel so a-alone."

My head had ducked, so my tear-stained face was hidden from Faye's view, but she lifted it up, cupping my chin gently. "You can always trust me. I-I may not be the good girl, but I would never do something as bad as they did to hurt you."

I nodded my head; I believed her.

"You can trust me," she repeated, firmly, and I nodded again.

"I know."

I began to inch my face closer to hers. Something was pulling me to her. Whether it was her vulnerability showing, or how beautiful she looked, or her speech just then, I didn't know, but something was captivating about her, something that drew me in. I remembered what Eva had said, about Faye's feelings for me, and it wasn't until that moment, that I truly realized she was right. I could see the longing and love in Faye's gaze as she looked at me.

"Diana?" Faye frowned. "What're you doing?"

"Something I should've done a long time ago," I breathed, my lips inches from hers.

In harmony, both of us leaned forward, closing the distance between our lips.

* * *

**Reviews? **


	7. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

It was a few weeks later, and Faye and I were laying on her bed, kissing passionately.

"Mmm," Faye moaned, breaking away from the kiss.

"What?" I grinned.

"You. Wow. If I'd known how good you were at kissing, I'd have gone for your lips a long time ago," she breathed, smiling back. I almost laughed, melted by her words. Instead, I pressed my lips to hers again, eagerly. Her breath tasted of the vanilla coke she had earlier, and a little bit of cherry. Her tongue entered my mouth, dancing with mine. I bit gently on her bottom lip, and she moaned, softly. One of my hands were grabbed by one of hers, while the other hand stroked her hair, softly. I broke it off this time, looking directly at the girl next to me. Her eyes were closed, and her lips were slightly parted. She was so beautiful.

"Faye," I said, softly, and she opened her eyes, looking at me. "You're so beautiful."

"You're one to talk," she husked. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

I sat up, smiling, propping up on one elbow. "I like this side of you."

She snorted. "You're lucky you even get to see this side of me, Meade."

I rolled my eyes in amusement. "There's the Faye I know and love."

She shoved me playfully, and let out a tiny giggle, which I thought was adorable.

"Thanks for, you know, just being here for me," I said, growing serious, glancing up at her.

Faye looked confused. "Why wouldn't I?"

I ducked my head. "No one's really treated me like this; not Adam, not Grant. But you...you've been really kind to me, and, like, _really _patient. You're ready, but..."

"Diana, if you're not ready, you're not. Just because I've had sex a lot doesn't mean I would pressure you like that."

I smiled at her. "I know, and that's why I'm thanking you." She leaned forward, pecking me on the lips again.

"I'm so happy I can do that now," she whispered, her lips still touching mine. I shivered.

"Me too."

Faye sat back, glancing around. "Are you sure you want to stay here? Not at Cassie's or Melissa's?"

I nodded. "I'm sure. You're the closest thing I have to family." I reached out, grabbing her hand, and squeezed it with mine.

"It's just...what if my mom finds out about us? Where - "

I cut her off with a kiss. "Stop worrying. I can tell your mom already knows something's up, and she still said I could live here." I smirked at the dismayed look on Faye's face.

"You think she knows?"

I laughed. "Who doesn't? God, we're so obvious."

"_What?" _she screeched.

"I bet the circle knows, too. Oh, and - "

"Oh, my god," Faye said, horrified.

I laughed harder. "You should see your face right now."

She playfully slapped my shoulder. "Shut up. Are you messing with me?"

I looked at her, apologetically. "Unfortunately, no."

Faye blushed slightly, looking embarrassed. "Well, this sucks."

"Look at it this way: when we _do _tell everyone - yes, we're going to; don't think we won't - they won't be surprised. I bet they talk about us enough now as it is, they won't care by then."

Faye looked up at me, suddenly. There was a determined light in her eyes. "You know what? Let's tell them now."

"What?" I breathed.

"C'mon, they might as well know now. What's the point of trying to hide our relationship if they already know? We can be out of the damn closet; we can be free. I'm claustrophobic, anyway."

"Are you sure you're ready?"

"Are you sure _you're _ready?" Faye countered. "You're the one sounding nervous. Let the bitches think what they want; our relationship is our own, not theirs."

I nodded, determined. "You're right."

She blinked, surprised, Then a smug grin crossed her face.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You just said I was right."

I rolled my eyes.

"Say it again," she said, bouncing on the bed, laughing.

"I don't think so."

That's when Faye tackled me, holding me hostage on the floor. She began tickling me, and I squealed. "Faye!"

"Say it," she breathed in my ear.

I giggled. "Nope."

"Okay, then..." and she was tickling me again, under my arms.

"Faye!" I said, laughing. She didn't stop, however. "Okay, okay. You win. You were right."

"Thank you." She pecked me on the lips and stood up, releasing me, smoothing her hair. I sat up, slightly dizzy, only to see Faye's mom standing there.

"Ms. Chamberlain!" I gasped, standing up. Faye spun around.

"Mom," she squeaked.

Dawn's eyes glinted in amusement. "I just came up to say that dinner's ready."

"Okay," Faye breathed out. Dawn spun on her heel and started walking down the stairs.

"What happened to Miss Let-The-Bitches-Think-What-They-Want?"

"That's a long ass name," Faye muttered. "And I was just surprised, that's all."

I rolled my eyes. "Mmhmm."

She pouted, and I couldn't help but grab her and kiss her fully. She hummed, contently.

"I could get used to this," she breathed out after I released her.

"Me too."

-End-


End file.
